Snowhite
by Tsubaki Chidori
Summary: ...pero temía a aquélla reina que siempre la miraba tan fríamente. Pareciera que la odiase. Por ello, Blancanieves temblaba cada vez que se la encontraba por el camino" Una pequeña versión sobre el cuento de Blancanieves. ¡¡Espero que les guste! Cap 2 Up
1. Chapter 1

_Éste es un fic que se me ocurrió hace ya algún tiempo, debido a mi casi insano gusto por los cuentos infantiles, y que ahora reescribo con una nueva perspectiva. Espero que les guste tanto como me gusta a mí, a pesar de que aún no lo tengo terminado del todo._

_Decir que la historia original de Blancanieves no es mía, ni los personajes aquí utilizados: pero sí lo son el carácter de cada uno de ellos y los sucesos no pertenecientes al cuento. _

_Por último, sabéis que me encantan los reviews w Y que las críticas constructivas son buenas. Así que ya sabéis: ¡¡a criticar sanamente!! XDD_

**Prólogo**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lejano reino, un rey y una reina miraban, con la dulzura de quienes acaban de ser padres, a la nueva princesita que descansaba en los brazos de la Reina. Una princesita hermosa, con la piel blanca como una azucena y los labios rojos como la sangre, que auguraba bondad y buenos tiempos para el reino.

Pero las cosas no fueron de ese modo.

Pocos años después, la Reina murió. Nunca se supo cómo, nunca se supo el porqué. Simplemente, una mañana, apareció sumida en su sueño eterno, del que nadie jamás pudo despertarla.

Y el Rey se volvió a casar.

La princesita creció, pasando a ser una jovencita dulce y encantadora, la flor más linda del jardín del Rey. Le encantaba pasear por palacio y jugar entre las fuentes del jardín con los peces de oro y plata que nadaban en sus arrollo. Y todos en el reino la querían.

Poco a poco, la atención que antes el Rey dedicaba a su nueva Reina, se vertía en la educación de la princesita. Y la nueva Reina, poco a poco, empezó a ser olvidada. Ya nadie recordaba cuán hermosa había sido en su día, cuán dulce eran sus labios y cuán queridas sus palabras. Ya nadie recordaba la ternura en su rostro, ni el cariño con el que trataba a sus súbditos.

Ya nadie recordaba nada.

Y poco a poco, como quien no quiere la cosa, empezaron a surgir. Primero eran simples bromas que se escuchaban en las cantinas, simples juegos de niños. Pero luego, los juegos y las bromas se tornaron más serios, más reales, más crudos.

"_La nueva reina es una bruja"_, decían. _"Una bruja mala que quiere hacerse con el reino"_

Y el rumor se extendió, y la princesa creció. Y se convirtió en una linda joven de cabellos negros como la noche y cálidos ojos castaños, amada y querida por el pueblo.


	2. Chapter 2

_****__Disclaimer:__ la historia original de Blancanieves, al igual que sus personajes, no me pertenece; pero sí lo hacen sus respectivas personalidades y los sucesos no acontecidos en el cuento._

___Saben que me gustan las críticas y/o halagos: las críticas ayudan a mejorar y los halagos dan ánimos para seguir escribiendo. Así que... _

___Por favor, dejen Reviews =)  
_

* * *

**Capítulo 1-. Cuando ella era pequeña**

Hacía tantos años ya de su muerte que, de no haber sido por el gran número de tapices y telares que adornaban las paredes del castillo con su imagen, Blancanieves habría olvidado ya el rostro de su madre. Pero allí seguía, observándola con calidez desde el retrato familiar del salón principal, con sus mismos ojos castaños y sus mismos cabellos ébano, recogidos elegantemente en un moño a lo alto de su cabeza. Blancanieves siempre había pensado que se parecía mucho a su madre: le gustaba imaginarse a sí misma siendo retratada por un pintor, en la misma posición que la antigua Reina, con esa mirada llena de orgullo y sabiduría. Le gustaba pensar que, algún día, ella se convertiría en Reina, y llevaría esos vestidos tan ricos y esas coronas tan hermosas decorando su cabecita. Y sus cabellos también estarían recogidos en un moño a lo alto de su cabeza.

Pero sabía que, por ahora, eso no podría ser posible. El reino ya tenía un rey (su padre, obviamente) y una reina (esa extraña mujer con la que su padre decidió casarse), y debían pasar muchos, muchísimos años, antes de que Blancanieves heredase el trono.

Se levantó de un salto de su cómoda cama, ahuecándose el cabello a su espalda (caía, espeso y negro, como una mata de oscura noche sobre sus hombros: nunca en un moño a lo alto de su cabeza), y planchando con las manos la falda de su amplio vestido de princesa (rojo, como la cinta que recogía sus cabellos, como el color de las manzanas que tanto le gustaban), y con sus zapatitos repiqueteando en el suelo de piedra, recorrió toda la habitación.

Apenas llegaba a los doce años. Era una princesita dulce y encantadora, capaz de ganarse el cariño de cuantos la rodeaban, y, también, capaz de hacer lo que quisiese y ser perdonada con sólo una de sus sonrisas o con un par de lágrimas. Blancanieves ya había utilizado ese método más de una vez: y aunque no entendía muy bien el motivo, siempre funcionaba.

Como aquélla vez que, jugando, rompió una de las esculturas del pasillo que daba para su cuarto. Se asustó, pensando el la regañina que le echarían, y no pudo contener las lágrimas. Así que cuando su padre se enteró y quiso regañarla, al verla con los ojitos enrojecidos y su rostro empapado en lágrimas, simplemente le acarició la cabeza y le dijo que no se preocupase.

O como cuando, jugando con el hijo del jardinero (curiosamente, tenía su misma edad), se enfadaron, porque ella había roto sin querer el juguete nuevo del niño. Eran juegos de niños, y como niños se comportaron ambos, hasta que la pelea alertó a uno de los guardas. De nuevo llegó a oídos de su padre, y cuando preguntó el motivo, Blancanieves volvió a echarse a llorar, desconsolada, y mintió, diciendo que el hijo del jardinero se le había echado encima y había querido hacerle daño. Resultado: un nuevo jardinero. Curiosamente, ni al antiguo jardinero ni a su hijo se los volvió a ver. Pero cuando en una de éstas Blancanieves bajó a las mazmorras del castillo, encontró en una de las celdas el juguete roto de su amigo. Nunca supo cómo llegó allí.

Por esto, y muchas situaciones más, Blancanieves creció siendo una niña dulce e inocente, pero muy consentida por cuantos la rodeaban.

Sin embargo, la única persona con la que sus tácticas no funcionaban era con la nueva Reina. No importaba cuánto le llorase, suplicase o patalease, su madrastra jamás cayó como el resto del reino. Una vez se enfadó con ella y le tiró su vaso de jugo por encima a la Reina, y ella, ni corto ni perezoso, la encerró en su cuarto durante todo el día, sin dejarla salir a jugar al jardín ni tocar nada. Otra vez le quitó un juguete a otro de sus amigos, diciendo que "como ella era la princesa, tendría que regalárselo"; pero era el único juguete del niño, y éste rompió a llorar al verse privado de él. La Reina obligó a Blancanieves a devolvérselo, diciendo no se qué de que debía ser solidaria y generosa con los demás niños, pero Blancanieves de verdad quería ese juguete, y se enfadó muchísimo con la Reina y con el niño. No quiso volver a ver a su amigo hasta que no le diese el juguete; la Reina la volvió a encerrar en su cuarto, y encima, le regaló su juguete favorito al niño.

Pero lo peor de todo fue cuando la Reina pegó a Blancanieves.

Estaban reunidos con sus tíos y primos, en una fiesta privada para los parientes del Rey. Y, no recuerda bien por qué, Blancanieves volvió a enfadarse con su madrastra, y la llamó "bruja" delante de todos los presentes. Le gritó que "ella era una bruja malvada que no tenía corazón y hacía pactos con el diablo, que no creía en Dios y que se iba a ir al infierno". Y apenas hubo terminado de dibujar una sonrisa de satisfacción, la Reina le cruzó la cara con una bofetada.

Más que el dolor del golpe, la Reina había herido a Blancanieves en su orgullo. Se había atrevido a pegarle delante de todo el mundo, y se había sentido muy, muy humillada. Desde entonces, la relación entre Reina y Blancanieves fue cada vez a peor.

A sus doce años, Blancanieves no sabía exactamente lo que era el rencor o el odio. Se decía a sí misma, constantemente y a menudo, que odiaba a la Reina, pero aún con todo no sabía explicar lo que era ese sentimiento. Por supuesto, delante de todos, Blancanieves actuaba como la niña dulce e inocente que era, porque así ganaba más papeletas contra la Reina las veces que discutían con el Rey para saber quién tenía razón. Y aunque siempre concedía esa gracia a Blancanieves, el Rey nunca hizo nada en contra de la dichosa Reina. Por ello, la niña alimentaba ese sentimiento que llamaba "odio", diciéndose cosas malas de la Reina; y creciendo así también cuando escuchaba las cosas que se decían de ella en el reino.

Y sin embargo, el odio de Blancanieves por la Reina no estaba basado únicamente en que ella no le aceptase sus caprichos. Porque sentía que las cosas tampoco iban del todo bien con ella. Y también tenía la sensación de que algo malo ocurriría cada vez que se veían.

No podía explicar el porqué de ese presentimiento. Quizá se debiese a que la Reina parecía estar echa de hielo, siempre seria. Jamás la había visto sonreír. No sabía si era por eso o no, pero, en cierta manera, temía a aquélla reina que siempre la miraba tan fríamente. Pareciera que también la odiase. Por ello, Blancanieves temblaba cada vez que se la encontraba por el camino.

Los años pasaron, y Blancanieves siguió creciendo. Pasó de ser esa dulce niñita inocente a una adolescente que la única inocencia que poseía era la que demostraban sus grandes orbes castañas. Y mientras ella crecía y se convertía en esa joven hermosa, esbelta, dulce y amada por todos que todos conocemos por los cuentos de hadas, la Reina se consumía, y envejecía, lenta pero inexorablemente.

* * *

_Bueeeno, aquí subo el primer capítulo. Sí, he tardado en escribirlo, pero la imaginación se había ido al traste. No prometo nada, pero intentaré escribir más seguido sobre esta historia =D_

**_Necare:_**_ ¡¡Onee-chan!! Wow, qué ilu, me has dejado un review =D Muchas gracias por los halagos, y tranquila, que ésto aún no ha terminado.. pienso sacarle mucho jugo a la Reina, es mi personaje favorito del cuento de Blancanieves (contando de que nunca me gustó dicha princesa y agradezco a su madrastra que intente acabar con ella xD) Éso era un prólogo =D Espero que te guste este nuevo capítulo =) Ya ne~!!  
_


End file.
